chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Glimmering...Slapstick Christmas
"Glimmering...Slapstick Christmas" is the OVA of the anime series Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions. It was broadcast in Japan on December 25, 2013. Synopsis The episode begins with Makoto Isshiki discussing with Yuuta his desire to have a Christmas party. During their conversation, it is learned that Yuuta's and Rikka's relationship hasn't moved forward since the events of Never-ending Eternal Engagement. The two then make their way to the clubroom where they find Dekomori and Kumin napping beneath a kotatsu. Isshiki's attempts to join them but is scratched by Chimera. Later, Rikka is seen talking with Nibutani about the lack of progress in her relationship with Yuuta, but goes back and forth over whether this bothers her or not, annoying Nibutani. Ultimately Rikka decides she wants something to happen. Isshiki overhears their conversation and uses it as an opportunity to pitch his Christmas party idea to the girls. After learning that they can't use their clubroom to host the party, due to the school being closed on the 24th, Dekomori offers to host the party at her house. After taking in the grandeur of Dekomori's house(mansion), Yuuta and Isshiki check out the room they'll be having the party in while the girls change into festive outfits. Kumin emerges first, wearing a Santa themed dress. Nibutani comes out next, dressed as a mage, and looking for Dekomori who has hidden her normal clothes. Rikka comes out wearing her p.e. uniform, at Nibutani's urging. When Yuuta asks Nibutani about it, she says Tōka told her that he was into that sort of thing. They play the card game Daifugō (大富豪, Grand Millionaire). During the game, Yuuta notices that Rikka is missing. Walking through a hallway, he finds her sitting on top of a ceiling beam, and ends up breaking her fall. Yuuta then realizes that Rikka is drunk, apparently from eating an alcohol-infused cake. Dekomori has also become drunk from the same food and starts fighting with Yuuta over his relationship with Rikka. Rikka also joins in, saying Yuuta has become too weak. The three fight in a dessert-themed world, but before Rikka and Dekomori can defeat Yuuta, they both pass out. Yuuta decides to leave the party with Rikka. While riding the train, Yuuta reveals he has tickets to a late-night cruise and that thanks to Rikka's alcohol mishap, they'll be able to make it in time. While on the deck, Yuuta reveals that he just wants things to progress naturally. The two now seem content with their relationship. However, at this moment, Dekomori, still intoxicated, barges in, along with the rest of the group, who reveal that Dekomori insisted on following Rikka and Yuuta. Dekomori again attacks Yuuta, but this time Rikka tries to protect him. Both Rikka and Dekomori are knocked off balance and Yuuta is forced to quickly grab Rikka before she trips over a railing, and an unexpected kiss between Nibutani and Dekomori occurs. Back on land, the group starts to head back to their homes. Yuuta arrives to his house and the episode ends with Rikka descending down to Yuuta's balcony from a rope, wishing him a merry Christmas. Characters *Rikka Takanashi *Yuuta Togashi *Sanae Dekomori *Shinka Nibutani *Kumin Tsuyuri *Makoto Isshiki Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1